Spies in Konoha
by Jlargent
Summary: The sequel to 9-Tailed Spy. Pairings: Naruto/Alex/Hinata
1. Graduation

**Spies in Konoha**

**Chapter 1: Graduation.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Here we go with the much-anticipated sequel to 9-Tailed Spy. Typical disclaimers apply. Note; the story takes place two years after the events in 9-Tailed Spy._

Alex's POV

I walk across the stage as my name was announced I shook the principal's hand as he handed me my diploma, a feeling of accomplishment wells up inside of me as I look out at the audience and immediately felt a pang of loneliness strike as I realize that I was hoping that Naruto would be there to see me graduate from Beverley Hills High but I realize that I was hopelessly dreaming as I look out I don't see my mother or any of my other relatives. It figures really, in my family we can barely spend an hour at home with each other before we all had to go off in different directions so it was no surprise that I was chosen as a spy because I can practically raise myself. When I first met Sam and Clover they were already best friends and I had no problems making friends with them I look over my shoulder to see them holding hands and share a quick kiss, the fact no one was looking made it all the more sweeter. Finally after for what seemed so long the principal said, "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the class of 2008!" with those words we tossed our caps into the air as the graduation music starts.

Later that night at the graduation party the three of us danced the night away, we arrived home around 2 a.m. I slowly stripped off my clothing and stepped into the shower as I let the hot water work into my tired muscles I let my mind drift back to when I first met Naruto, at first I thought he was a goofy little kid that you can't help but to love him like a little brother you've never had, but as I grew to know him I also grew to love him and when I heard his heart wrenching tale I could not help but feel that much more attracted to him. Before I knew it I realized that I actually did love him, and when he sacrificed one tail's worth of power to save me it made me love him even more. I step out of the shower and dry off looking into the bathroom mirror I make a mental note of the whisker marks adorning my face, two years ago they were very faint almost undetectable if you weren't looking for them but over time the marks became more noticeable it has gotten to the point where I put on makeup to cover them up daily. The only ones who knows about the marks are my friends and my boss Jerry the head of WHOOP an international spy organization its goal is to protect the world from threats that endanger the world. These marks are also a reminder of Naruto's promise to me when he left that he'd come back and we would be together. I wipe a tear from my eyes as I remember that day I freshen up and changed into my sleep clothes and went to bed.

I woke up late and realized that I had no idea what I'm going to do from now on I applied for several colleges but all of them have turned me down, I don't really want to be a spy for the rest of my life, and I don't want to stay at home all day and do nothing until the day I die. I climb out of bed and take a shower; after I finish I get dressed and headed down to the kitchen to grab breakfast. I notice a note stuck on the refrigerator door.

_Alex_

_Jerry wants to speak to you as soon as you are ready to talk to him. He says that he's found a way for us to see Naruto but he wants to talk to you first about it._

_ Sam _

I look at the note disbelievingly as the thought of seeing Naruto is almost too much to handle I quickly ate breakfast and then I ran up to my room and grabbed as much clothing as I can and stuff them into a duffle bag, I then reached into my nightstand and pulled out my com-powder and called Jerry. And almost immediately he answered "Ah Alex I see that you're ready to go. I'll transport you to WHOOP headquarters and I shall fill you in on the details." and with those words a trapdoor opened up from beneath my feet and before I knew it I was sliding down a tunnel and a moment later I landed on a couch in Jerry's main office where he was standing in front of the monitors with Sam and Clover and standing next to him was a familiar blue clad spy "Brittany! It's good to see you again." I said as I hugged her, Jerry cleared his throat and motioned us to follow him "As you know we rebuilt the device we confiscated from Dr. Dementia and have had considerable work done to it since then. But finding a suitable power source was rather difficult to obtain. We managed to get a power source from the Colorado air force base in the Cheyenne Mountains But now at last we can send you to Naruto's world." I stared at him in shock Jerry looked at me with a knowing smile "I can't stand by and let one of my best operatives be miserable. Besides I really couldn't think of a better graduation gift." he said jokingly, until we arrived in the research lab where all of our villains' devices were taken apart so we can use the technology from it to create new gadgets for the operatives. We walked through the lab until at last we made it to Dr. Dementia's device and it was powered up "Gentlemen start the device." Jerry ordered as a portal opened I hugged Jerry and Brittany as we walked towards the portal "We have Naruto's energy signature so you will arrive near his location." Brittany explained as we stepped through the portal to be reunited with the one person I love the most.

_To be continued._

_Me: Well how's that? A Stargate SG-1 reference. Tell me what you think via review. And for those of you who want to know what happened please read part one in the Totally Spies section._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	2. Desert flowers

**Spies in Konoha**

**Chapter 2: Desert flowers.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Here we are with chapter two and here to help with the disclaimers is Hinata Hyuga._

_Hinata: Umm J-Jlargent does not own Naruto or Totally Spies._

_Me: Thank you Hinata. And to those who reviewed I apologize about the way I write. I'll try to keep it in check. Now let's rock it and roll it baby!_

Naruto's POV

I lay in my hospital bed, my mind drifting back to when Granny Chiyo sacrificed her life force to resurrect Gaara. I wondered if she knew what she was doing when she brought Gaara back knowing that she would die in the process. It reminded me of when I sacrificed one tail's worth of power to save Alex, but in doing so I made her like Gaara and I a jinchuriki. Looking back I think about all I went through in that alternate world I went to and all the friends I made and the I fell in love with, in fact the only ones who knows about Alex is Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune, Tsunade's assistant. Jiraiya explained that the council of elders still harbors ill feelings because of the nine-tailed fox and they would not hesitate to kill Alex should they know of her existence, I can't blame them really I mean I would feel the same if I were in their positions. But it does not give them the right to discriminate because of who she is **I agree kit. But remember she's not here so she's safe for now, and even if she does manage to come to this world I bet she'd give those council members a good run for their money. After all you did teach her ninjutsu and how to control her powers. **The fox said as I lay there thinking about her.

Suddenly I felt a familiar charka signature, I leaped from the bed ignoring the pain from my muscles and raced down the stairs and out of the hospital and I continue running until I make it to the entrance of the sand village. I stood there panting looking out into the vastness of the desert until I see three silhouettes approaching. Squinted my eyes and gasped as I see Sam, Clover, and Alex I yelled out to them to grab their attention and I ran out to them and hugged Sam and Clover and I embraced Alex and kissed her deeply as the memories flooded my mind until at last we forced ourselves to break the kiss "Alex how did you get here?" I asked stunned that the of my dreams has returned to me "Simple, Dr. Dementia's device and a very powerful energy source." Sam explained as Alex wiped a tear from her eyes due to the sand and gently kissed my cheek. Clover lifted her hand shading her eyes "Well it's nice to see you again Naruto but can we please get out of the sandstorm now?" I laughed slightly at Clover's complaint as we headed into the village.

A few hours later I sat in a hotel room with my teammates introducing them to the s they had mixed reactions, Sakura was shocked that a knucklehead like me actually has a friend; Kakashi's expression is unreadable due to the mask covering the lower half of his face, Lee and Gai's expressions were matched and exclaiming how our 'youthful flames' is burning bright; Tenten smiled happily as Neji slightly frowned (I learned later that Tenten made a bet with her teammates about me actually having a friend. The end result is that not only did Tenten win but Neji and Lee both owe her a week's pay _and _have to walk around Konoha wearing bed sheets with a sign around their necks saying 'We now know better than to bet against a fellow teammate' for the entire day.) Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro politely introduced themselves before giving all of us a tour of the sand village.

Later that night Alex and me lie side by side as the desert moon hangs in the air, the coolness of the night enveloping the darkness I reminisce the past with her and as I talk to her a feeling of concern wells up inside of me about her safety, now that she's here in my world the Akatsuki will be going after her as well to try to get to me I make a mental note to talk to Tsunade when we get back to Konoha. Alex informs me of the things that has happened since I left including graduating I felt a pang of regret that I wasn't there to graduate with her and I felt a little angry that her family is so callous as to not see her receive her diploma "Alex I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you for the past two years but I promise you that from now on I'll be there for you. I love you my beautiful desert flower." I kissed her forehead as we both fall asleep, tomorrow at dawn we leave to return to Konoha.

The next morning we set out into the desert, after a fond farewell from Gaara we trekked into the burning sands making our way slowly through the sand dunes and intense heat from the sun, and more than once I listened to the s chatting away about one thing or another I tuned it out in favor of listening to my MP3 player at full volume until something catches my attention it has been two years I wonder if Alex has kept up with her training I called everyone to a halt for a bit of a break as we rested I noted how Alex carried herself with a slight hesitation as though she was nervous about something. I walked over to her and sat down next to her "Alex is everything okay?" I ask, Alex sighed and drank a little bit of water "Yeah I'm just a little bit nervous about going to your home for the first time and meeting your leader," I smiled and hugged her "She'll love you. All you have to do is relax and be yourself. Hey I have an idea, how about a little spar before we go any further to see how much you've progressed." I suggested as we both stood up and headed away from the group I vaguely heard Tenten asking to place bets on the match I really couldn't care less about that my main focus is to help Alex relax when she meets Tsunade and the only way I know to do that is have her vent some pent up energy and a nice friendly spar is what the doctor ordered.

_To be continued._

_Me: What tricks does Naruto have for Alex? Or will Alex school Naruto? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Spies in Konoha._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	3. Welcome to Konoha

**Spies in Konoha**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Konoha.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Hello and welcome to another exciting episode of Spies in Konoha and here with me today is the lovely Sakura to do the disclaimers._

_Sakura: Ahem Jlargent does not own Naruto or Totally Spies Cha!_

_Me: Thank you Sakura and as a token of thanks here's Sauske wrapped up like a present (Opens door to reveal Sauske bound and gagged to a chair.) _

_Sakura: Squeals Thank you, thank you, thank you! (Enters room and shuts the door and a few seconds later you hear a male crying out in agonizing pain.) _

_Me: Wincing Well on with the show. (Winces, as the screams get louder.)_

Naruto's POV

I watch as Alex and I slowly circle each other just waiting on the other to make the first move, a slight breeze hits and we both take off towards each other. I leap into the air and launch a kunai barrage Alex merely smirked as the kunais were deflected as though a invisible shield protected her "I haven't been slacking off Naruto-sensei I came up with a few new tricks of my own." she said as her right hand produced a whip with thorns "Just a little something I picked up while watching Yu Yu Hakusho, the infamous Rose Whip." she finished as she launched a counter attack using her whip both offensively and defensively to prevent me from reaching her. I keep the pressure up until at last Alex drops her whip, I smiled confidently "Hah you might as well give up Alex you don't even have a weapon to stop me!" I crowed as I summoned a charka sword to end the match, suddenly my sword hit something I look down and Alex is holding a sword of her own but unlike mine it seemed to be made entirely out of a single rose "Always have a backup weapon handy. That's one of the things you taught me Naruto-sensei, say hello to the Rumbling Rose." I leapt back and calmly assessed the situation, finally I decided that she's ready to talk to lady Tsunade I lowered my blade and said the three words no one would _ever_ and I mean ever expect me to say "That's enough Alex, I give up. You've really improved in the last two years I bet if the fight had continued I would've lost. I do have one question though, did you think of the Rumbling Rose yourself?" I ask as I gather my supplies Alex blushed for a moment at the question I asked "Umm. Well I was playing Kingdom Hearts and I came up with it." I chuckled slightly at the answer "I knew it. Well be careful you might get sued for copyright infringement." I joked as the rest of us packed our gear and we headed out to return home.

Three days later we arrived at the front gate of Konoha after entering I went to my familiar stomping grounds a.k.a. Ichiraku's my favorite ramen stand and order my friends a round. As we sat there we reminisce about the old days and what's been happening over the past two years, I was surprised to learn that my former boss Ashley had gotten married and that Sam and Clover are engaged to be married; despite protests from their parents all they need is someone to get them married legally. I made a mental note to see if Tsunade could help with that, the impromptu celebration lasted well into the day and it was starting to turn dark, I take Sam, Clover and Alex with me to my apartment building. The building itself appears to be rundown but I've maintained it over the course of five years, it's amazing what you can do when you really need a place to call your own. That night as Alex and I slept together I recall the reasons why I love her so much and I can think of only one, she loves me for who I really am fox or no fox. And for that I am truly grateful because if I hadn't met my angel I wouldn't know what to do.

The next morning I took Alex and the others on a grand tour of Konoha and I introduced them to the remaining rookie nine, for some reason Hinata looked at Alex with a slight jealous look in her eyes when she heard that Alex was my friend. I could only hope that both Alex and Hinata can get along, after the tour I take them to see lady Tsunade. When we arrived at the tower I noticed that she was in a meeting with the council elders, so we waited patiently outside her office until she was finished with the meeting, I noticed that Alex was nervous about meeting my boss it's about as nervous as meeting her parents not that I can blame her I met her parents once and I was dressed in a suit and tie but they never showed up since then we made several attempts to meet with them but to no avail, but until finally we managed to meet and to my surprise they didn't really care about me all that much they thought I was merely a nuisance the meeting was just a formality to them. I was really mad at them for that afterwards because I distinctly heard the words 'pathetic rat' muttered by Alex's father I swear that guy is even colder than Seto Kaiba if that's even possible. Alex assured me since they are too busy to do anything they can't say no to us dating each other which was a good thing for the both of us. I held her hand and squeezed it gently I lean over to her ear and whisper that it'll be okay she turned and smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek as the council members walked out of the office they turned their gazes at us and gave us a look of contempt I immediately fired back with a patented level 6 demonic death glare, at that level it would make most men wet themselves. They saw the look and started walking away at an even faster pace; I mentally chuckled at the reaction as Tsunade stepped out of her office "Oh Naruto what brings you here today?" she asked as we entered the office "Well Baa-Chan I would like to introduce you to my friend and her friends. Sam, Clover, and Alex I would like to introduce you to Lady Tsunade. Or as I like to call her Granny Tsunade or my personal favorite Baa-Chan." I announced, Tsunade twitched slightly at the nicknames "Piece of advice s, Naruto is the only one who can call me those names otherwise I might be tempted to hit something." she warned as the others chuckled nervously, finally Alex held out her hand "It is very nice to meet you Lady Tsunade." Tsunade smiled and shook her hand.

_To be continued._

_Me: Next time Alex encounters Hinata and confronts her about Naruto and demands that Alex breaks up with him. Will Alex prove that she's friend material? Tune in next time._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	4. Confrontation

**Spies in Konoha**

**Chapter 4: Confrontation.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Here we go with another chapter. (Suddenly the door bursts open and Sauske stands there with various cuts and bruises.)_

_Sauske: How dare you do that to me?_

_Me: Keep it up and I swear to all that is holy that you will suffer a fate worse than death._

_Sauske: What do you have that's worse than having Sakura nearly raping me?_

_Me: Oh I invited the Sauske lover's fan club. (Opens the door on the other side of the room and a very large group of s stand there with various signs. Sauske looks in fear as the crowd advances slowly to him.) Oh I'll give you have a five second head start until they come to rip you apart. (Sauske proceeds to run as the crowd gives chase.) I'll never understand fan s._

_Choji: You are evil._

_Me: Oh you ain't seen nothing yet._

_Choji: Jlargent does not own Naruto or Totally Spies._

_Me: And Here we go! And to kidcrud, as much as I would like a between Hinata and Alex I like my idea better maybe next time. Oh and another thing I'm going to add a little known fact in all of my chapters from now on. For example: Everyday more money is printed for Monopoly than for the U.S. treasury._

Alex's POV

I walk the streets of Konoha wearing a pair of goldenrod colored pants with foxgloves patterns along the legs, a yellow t-shirt, and my headband wrapped around my waist like Ino showed me how. As I walk I still can't help but be in awe of the architecture of the village it has melded the contemporary with the traditional almost seamlessly, I've only been here for two weeks and I was assigned to team seven since I was an official shinobi of the leaf to my surprise I had to work with Naruto and Sakura but since Kakashi was bedridden a jonin by the name of Yamato. Apparently, Sasori a member of the Akatsuki had a spy that had valuable information regarding Naruto's former teammate Sauske and I was placed with him since I too, have access to demonic charka (AN: Sorry but I hate Sai and for all the Sai lovers out there I apologize.) a battle quickly ensured and Orochimaru managed to escape but not before Sauske's location was revealed to us.

I sighed as I continued walking, in between missions I decided to get familiar with the village, taking in the sights I almost miss Beverly Hills but it's a small price to pay for coming here and seeing Naruto again, walking by Ichiraku's my stomach growls as if it knew I walk walking by it I shrug my shoulders and head to the ramen stand to order a bowl of miso and fish. I practically salivate as it finally reaches me _Oh great I'm starting to act like Naruto when it comes to ramen, must be a side effect of the transfer. _I muse as I dig into the salty noodles, relishing the taste apparently Naruto was right this place does have the best ramen in town. Naruto once bragged that he held the record for the most ramen eaten and that there's not a ramen stand within 20 miles from the village that doesn't have a picture of him in it, to which the fox countered that some of them have a sign underneath stating that he is not to be let in at any cost, I laughed at that memory as I finished my food "Hello Alex-Chan." a quiet voice spoke to me. Startled, I whirled around to see Hinata Hyuga standing there with a slight anger in her eyes although it's hard to see due to her pale lavender eyes that makes her look blind but I knew better than to underestimate the Byuakan. After what Naruto has told me about it I wasn't going to take chances "Yes Hinata it is nice to see you this morning." I said politely all the while hoping to all that is holy that Hinata was mad at someone else "I want to talk to you in private. You and I have some problems that need to be resolved." Hinata said coldly, I nodded my head and I follow her to training grounds 4 in silence, finally she stopped in a clearing and faced me "You know what I want to talk about." she said matter-of-factly I nodded as I decided to try diplomacy "Look Hinata I understand how you feel and I really can't blame you for hating me. But you know what Naruto did he sacrificed a bit of himself in order to save me from dying and I'm willing to do the same thing to save him or my friends and that includes you. And I apologize if I'm offending you in anyway but I love him very much. And if you learn his tragic story maybe you'll know why I care about him." Hinata looks down as my words sink in she slumped her shoulders in defeat "I'm sorry Alex-Chan I was blinded by jealously I can only hope that you can forgive me." I smiled and hugged her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek "I forgive you and I don't really mind sharing Naruto with you. To be honest I've kind of had a little crush on you since I first met you." I giggle as Hinata blushed a very deep shade of red.

Later that day we hung out and gossiped talking about nearly everything, Hinata's becoming like the sister I've always wanted, that night as we both headed to my apartment I gave Hinata a deep passionate kiss before she walked away in a daze. I heard the sound of someone hitting the floor I look to the source of the sound and I find that it's Naruto with a goofy smile on his face and a little blood trickling from his nose, I giggled as I picked Naruto up and carried him to his bed, the first time I ever kissed a was at Ashley's wedding reception and I had a little to much to drink, I vaguely remember Ashley's bride Donna kissing me and inviting me back to the hotel with her and Ashley for their honeymoon. I turned them down and I didn't think about it until I first met Hinata, well when Naruto wakes up I'll talk to him about it.

_To be continued._

_Me: How do you like that? Please keep the reviews coming. Next time: Team seven heads out to find Sauske are they going to find him? And what obstacles will they have to face? Stay tuned._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	5. Orochimarus's revenge

**Spies in Konoha**

**Chapter 5: Orochimaru's Revenge.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Here we are another chapter of this nice piece of work._

_Ino: Jlargent does not own Naruto or Totally Spies._

_Me: Here's my fact for the day, it is possible to lead a cow upstairs but not downstairs._

Naruto's POV

After talking to lady Tsunade about my upcoming mission to recover Sauske I was told to bring anyone else to help in the recovery effort, I of course recruited the remaining rookie nine and I sent in a request of the Kazekage Gaara for assistance in launching an all out assault on the sound ninja village, I know by the time it is all said and done this will turn out either Orochimaru succeeding in making Sauske his vessel or I will defeat Orochimaru and bring Sauske home. On the way to my apartment Sam and Clover heard about the mission and volunteered to come along, I've heard from Iruka-sensei that both Sam and Clover have progressed quite fast in the ninja skills and they would be ready to tackle C to A rank missions so I agreed to have them come along, besides I don't want to break up a perfectly good team. That night as I lay in bed I could not help but think about Sauske, it would be three years since I saw him and I wonder how I will be able to face him. Am I able to fight him? Will I be able to do so? And how can I stop him when I didn't three years ago? Those questions echo inside my head as sleep eludes my grasp.

Somehow I managed to sleep the next thing I knew my alarm clock was ringing I sat up and shut off the alarm as I drag myself out of bed I yawn and stretch and I look out my window overlooking the village one of the one things I love about my apartment is the view especially how the village looks when the sun sets on a crisp autumn day, and how the village looks when it snows it creates an almost serene look to it. Since this place has become my home since I was five I've rather grew attached to it but I know one day I'll have to move out when I become Hokage, until then I'll enjoy the view. An hour later I arrived at the Hokage tower awaiting my team to invade the sound village I was surprised to see my sensei Jiraiya among them "Hey brat I heard that you're finally going after Sauske, so I decided to tag along to make sure you don't get in over your head." he said as all of us were preparing our gear. I stood in front of the people assembled and caught their attention "Okay everyone we all know why we're here today. And before we leave I have a few words to say. First off I thank you all for volunteering to rescue a comrade of ours, and words cannot express how I feel. And second this mission will be very dangerous and in all likelihood some of us will die before this mission is over and to those about to go out on this mission I salute you all." I finished as the group applauded at my speech, and we set out to fulfill our objective.

A week later we arrived on the outskirts of the sound village and surprisingly it was relatively quiet almost too quiet it's as though all signs of life have been wiped clean from the face of the planet in that one area. As we crept through the village I could not help but feel a sense of foreboding hanging in the air. After a thorough search we found no people not even a civilian was nowhere to be found, at last we met in the center of the village we all agreed that Orochimaru has something to do with the emptiness of the village, the only place we haven't searched was where Orochimaru conducts his grisly experiments, we crept into the structure quietly the holding cells were empty at last we made it into the center of the building where Orochimaru holds his 'test subjects' or so we read in his private journals that were found in a hidden room that he used back when he was still a shinobi for Konoha we scanned the room only to find that it too is empty. All of a sudden a loud clang erupted behind us we turned around to see the entrance to the room was sealed by a set of iron bars and a loud laughing emitted from out of nowhere Orochimaru appeared in a puff of smoke and along side him is the traitor Kabuto. You know at one point just when I thought things could not get any worse fate seems hell bent to prove me wrong.

We stood there as Orochimaru smiled like the perverted ass that he is ranting about how he's going to kill us all and all the while I thought; _Hmmm should I have chicken or beef ramen tonight? _Finally I decided to shut him up "Hey Snake boy how about you shut the hell up for once? We're getting sick and tired of you running your mouth about how you're going to kill us. Either sing it or bring it. Because I have an important date tonight with my friend and being late is what I do not want. I mean if I'm late for it she'll kill me." Orochimaru looked at me with a furious gleam in his eyes "As I was saying in order for me to transfer my soul into a new vessel I need a vast quantity of charka so I merely sacrificed the people in order to fit the bill." all of a sudden he grabs Kabuto by the neck and lifted him up into the air, we stare in shock as Kabuto's charka was being absorbed into Orochimaru until at last there was nothing but dust where he once stood "Kabuto has betrayed me for the last time so the punishment for that is death." he then turned to face us "You see years ago before I left the Akatsuki I was desperate to continue my research for immortality I made the mistake of experimenting on myself that's when I discovered the pills that induce a stage-two form and I was the first to use it. The others never knew about it and this is the first time I've ever used it against a large number of opponents. This will be fun, for me anyway." he laughed as a aura of black charka enveloped him and grew to the size of an elephant I distinctly heard the sounds of bones cracking until at last the charka dissipated and we faced an abomination beyond description. For all intents and purposes it looks like a hydra out of Greek mythos but the body was supported by four thick legs and a spiked tail that is dripping with possibly poison, it's body is gray with black swirl curse marks all along the body, it's eight heads yes eight all look like a cobra's the fangs exposed dripping with venom when it hits the floor it sizzles as though it was acidic and the eight voices in a chorus of malice and evil rang out in triumph "I am no longer Orochimaru I am now Yamata-no-Orochimaru and I am your death!" As we look at the monster a singular thought was running through my head _Oh Crap this is _so _not good._

_To be continued._

_Me: Now who didn't see that coming?_ _Please read and review and keep them coming. Next time the fight is on against Orochimaru can they beat the monster he has become or will they fall to his might? Tune in next time._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	6. Sacrifices made

**Spies in Konoha**

**Chapter 6: Sacrifices made.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Hello folks welcome to another chapter to Spies in Konoha and with me here today is Shikamaru to do the disclaimers._

_Shikamaru: Sigh Jlargent does not own Totally Spies or Naruto he so you can't sue him. It's rather troublesome to do so. So don't bother doing it._

_Me: Thank you Shikamaru. Here's the fact for the day; Smartest dog 1) Scottish Border collie; 2) Poodle; 3) Golden retriever. Dumbest: Afghan hound._

Alex's POV

We stare at the grotesque monstrosity that used to be a human being; I could not believe that someone would go to such lengths to attain an illusion of immortality. Orichimaru's stage two form is that of a eight-headed hydra and if I remember my Greek mythology right he will not be easy to beat, all at once we charge at him utilizing our strongest jutus and he just laughs at our attempts to slay him. I mean I sliced one of his heads off with my Rumbling Rose and also used my Thorn Whip and he merely regrows a head and counterattacks. At last we fall exhausted to the floor as he looms overhead "Enough of this now it is time you die. Acid Mist!" Orochimaru bellows as all eight heads launched an all out breath assault I close my eyes and wait for the end to come "Alex don't you dare give up on me because if we get out of this alive I swear I'll marry you." I open my eyes to see Naruto's blue eyes staring at me as Temari uses her giant fan to dissipate the mist I climb to my feet and look Naruto in the eyes "Naruto do you really mean that? That you want to marry me when this is all over?" I ask hesitantly, Naruto smiled "I never backed down form a promise, not now, not ever. I swear I'll marry you when this is over." filled with a renewed hope I stand up and decided that it's time to start round two of this battle.

The fight continues for what seems like an eternity the results were always the same no matter how hard we try but Orochimaru's serpentine heads keep growing back, with one final effort all of us combine our attacks and we slice all eight heads off at the same time, but to our dismay all eight of them grew back I drop to the floor exhausted from fatigue as yet another attempt to kill him has failed yet again. All eight heads smirked victoriously as we struggled to maintain our strength, "I admit while it has been an amusing distraction I'm afraid that you still die. Prepare to go to the underworld and while you're there say hello to my sensei for me." he laughs as all eight heads breathed in deeply and a flicker of flames appeared around the mouths and all at once all eight of them launch a simultaneous fireball assault I braced myself for the upcoming impact. But all of a sudden I heard an unfamiliar voice ring out "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" I open my eyes to locate the source of the voice only to see a mysterious figure standing in front of us appearing out of no where sending off a _massive _fireball intercepting the weaker ones; the clash of powers nullified each other in a brilliant flash of light when the light faded I had a better look at our rescuer he was wearing a traditional black kimono with a red fan on the back and had what appears to be a rather large katana strapped to his left, his long black hair was flowing in the blast of the prior attack and his two red sharing were aimed at Orochimaru's "That's enough Orochimaru." everyone stared as the stranger pulled out his katana "Sauske?" Naruto asked the figure I now realize is Naruto's missing comrade and friend who willingly joined Orochimaru in a quest for power to avenge his clan that was killed by his older brother Itachi was now fighting along side us "I'm fighting him because I realized that he's been lying to me about helping me kill my brother all this time. And only I can kill him even if I have to sacrifice myself to do so. Consider this my way of redeeming myself for all the sins I have made since I abandoned the village." He said as he produced the Chidori "Chidori: Second stage Ame no murakumo no tsurugi (The sword of the gathering clouds of heaven)!" he thunders as he places the Chidori into the katana creating a sort of thunder sword "Naruto, take everyone and get out of here. I'm going to destroy him and bring the sound village crashing down on him. And Naruto I'm sorry for all the things I've done." Naruto nodded as we proceeded to leave. We were well outside of the village when there was a resounding blast and a flash of light; we turn to see where the village was only to see a mushroom cloud. After the cloud dissipated we returned to where it used to be all that was there was a giant crater where Sauske made his final stand. I started crying in memory of a person who I met briefly but was willing to sacrifice himself to save us, in the end he has become a true shinobi. We recovered his body and took it back to the village to be buried in the Uchiha graveyard where Sauake's clan was buried.

We mourned the loss of a excellent ninja a few weeks passed since then and we were asked to head to the Hokage tower to talk to Lady Tsunade about an important mission, we arrive to see Tsunade with a grim look on her face "Naruto, Alex I'm afraid you'll have to postpone the wedding for now. Since Sauske's death we've been trying to find ways of resurrecting the Uchiha clan but all ideas have led to a dead end. We have no choice but to bring Itachi in alive so that we can use him to repopulate the Uchiha clan. That is your mission bring Itachi in alive and this document will help you do so. It will grant him amnesty for all the crimes he has committed. Granted, if he is to comply with the terms that is written on that document." she said as Shizune handed me a scroll we returned to the apartment and packed out gear and recruited Hinata and Jiraiya to accompany us to find Itachi. The next day we headed out to find the traitorous Uchiha who may be Konoha's hope of restoring his clan.

_To be continued._

_Me: Now that's a chapter. Please keep the reviews coming. Next time, Sauske's dead now any hope of reviving the Uchiha clan is up to Sauske's older brother Itachi! Will he agree and at what price? And when will Naruto and Alex get married? All these questions and more will be answered next chapter. You know you want to review. You cannot resist. Review already! _

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	7. Side Chapter: The Hang Nail Inc

**Spies in Konoha**

**Side Chapter: The Hang Nail Incident.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Hi folks I wrote this when I was looking at my previous story 9-Tailed spy. In chapter four I mentioned that Naruto plays D&D so I thought how funny would it be if Naruto and his friends plays a game of D&D. And here it is, then the question became; who should be the players aside from Naruto? And what should they do in an in-game situation? I was reading my favorite comic book Knights of the Dinner Table (KODT for short) and it hit me, have Naruto and the others reenact one of the strips from the comic. So I chose issue twenty: Hack in Space the title of the strip is the same as the title of this chapter and here's the cast of characters for this chapter:_

_B.A. Felton: Played by Tsunade. Position: Game master (GM)_

_Bob Herzog: Played by Naruto Uzamaki. Position: Player. Character: Knuckles (Dwarven Thief.)_

_Dave Bozwell: Played by Rock Lee. Position: Player. Character: El Ravager (Human Fighter.)_

_Sara Felton: Played by Alex. Position: Player. Character: Zayre (Human Barbarian.)_

_Brian VanHoose: Played by Shikamaru Nara. Position. Player. Character: Teflon Billy (Human Mage.)_

_Note: the following is in script format so please bear with me. Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto and KODT is created by Jolly R. Blackburn. So the typical disclaimers apply. _

No POV

Tsunade: The barkeep throws a dwarven hand axe at you Naruto! It barely misses your head. Unfortunately, since El Ravager was backing you up he get hit for 16 points of damage!

Naruto: What the hell is wrong with this guy? All I did was wuss-slap the surly waitress for giving me lip!

Tsunade: Apparently the surly waitress is his wife.

Lee: I got hit? Damn! I didn't do anything!

Alex: For crying out loud Naruto you were trying to shoot a peach pit off her head with your crossbow and you missed! Twice!

Shikamaru: Its not Naruto's fault the light is crappy in this bar.

Tsunade: Well it really doesn't matter if you think its right or not. In the town frontier town of Hang Nail might makes right! With a snap of his fingers ten well armed, brutish looking bouncers emerge from the back room and ask you to leave.

Naruto: Bouncers! That's a good name for them coz I'm gonna bounce their heads off the floor and slam dunk them! I got a 5,000 gold piece bet on this peach pit thing.

Lee: Uh… Naruto…Hold on a sec we came to town to rest and heal up-remember? After getting whacked with that axe I'm down to 4 hit points! I don't think we can handle these guys!

Alex: I'm down to 12 hit points myself from the ogre ambush.

Shikamaru: Yeah we took a beating in the dungeon of thorn ridge!

Naruto: Do my ears deceive me? Huh? Are you suggesting we run away from a fight? This sudden display of cowardice sickens me!

Lee: Back off Jack! I'm just sayin' that we aren't exactly in top fighting condition that's all!

Alex: Ever hear the expression, 'He who runs away lives to fight another day'?

Naruto: Gaaa! She said it! You heard her! She said run away! Oh I'm not believin' this looks like Knuckles the king of wall climbers hooked up with a bunch of yeller no good…

Lee: you better not be callin' El Ravager no coward! I can tell you that! You want to fight so bad you just might find one-on the end of my Hackmaster +12!

Alex: Guys chill out! Please!

Tsunade: While you guys are arguing the bouncers start laughing at you! One of nudges another and points at you saying, 'Awwwwww, da widdle warriors are afraid to fight!' (Snicker)

Naruto: Oh great! This is what I was talking about. I wouldn't be surprised if our street cred goes down twenty percentiles!

Lee: Laughing! They're laughing at us? Awh man, I hate that.

Alex: Don't fall for it Lee. Can't you see Tsunade is trying to prod you into a fight? Walk away! You can always come back to deal with your pride when you're at full hitpoints!

Shikamaru: Alex's right, Lee. But still… They are laughing at us.

Alex: So what? They're laughing at us haven't you heard the expression 'He who laughs last, laughs lon…

Naruto: Oh just put a lid on it! Will ya? You're not a man Alex. You don't understand. They're not just laughing at us. They're trampling on our honor! I never thought I'd live to see the day when my comrades would run away from a run-of the-mill bar fight! You're breakin' my heart here. You really are.

Lee: Gee… I didn't look at it like that. I think I see your point.

Alex: Naruto all this bravado sounds really nice but motivational speeches don't change facts! We're on our last leg here.

Shikamaru: Dammit! The dwarf is right! No self-respecting hero would allow himself to be pushed around by some lowly bar scum! If they want a fight- by gawd let's give it to 'em!

Lee: Count me in dude! C'mon high five! Let's kick some ass and bring the roof down on these s!

Naruto: Hoody Hoo! I knew I could count on my boys!

Ten minuets later…

Tsunade: You wake up in a turnip field twelve miles outside of town. You've been stripped , tarred and feathered, hog-tied and your buttocks have been branded with the rune of cowardice! (You each take 2 hitpoints from the pain of being branded, by the way.) Iron leg bands with little copper bells have been riveted around your wrists and ankles so no matter where you wander, you can be properly heckled and mocked. A note has been pinned to the flesh of Naruto's chest (Another 1hitpoint of damage for the needle), which reads 'Stay out of Hang Nail or you'll get more of the same!'

Lee: No offense Naruto but whoever said that, 'Walk away and live to fight another day' crap was a frickin' genius! I think Alex was onto something.

Naruto: Hey we might have lost but at least we still have our pride dude!

Alex: Oh Yeah, we can hold our heads up high as we jing, jing, jingle our way by proudly.

Shikamaru: I'm making a salve out of some crushed turnip leaves and applying it to my butt wound!

Naruto: Hey, hey, don't be stingy with the medic-skills dude. How about rubbin' some of that on me?

Lee: Yo! And me too!

Alex: I wouldn't mind a little medical attention myself, Shikamaru. Would you be a dear? (Snicker)

Shikamaru: Firk-ding-blast! Who do I look like? Dr. Freakin' Ruth?

Naruto: I'm swearing an oath to my patron gawd Loki! The sun shall not set again on the town of Hang Nail! I curse the place and all those who dwell in it! The wrath of Knuckles is about to descend upon them!

Lee: But dude we only have a handful of hitpoints left between us!

Naruto: Okay, okay, so we rest up. Then we go kick some ass!

Alex: But we're !

Naruto: So what? We'll rest up, steal some clothes and then we go waste those dudes!

Shikamaru: But we got no weapons, no armor! We're like a bunch of bums!

Naruto: Geeze loueeze! What's happened to your fighting spirit? So what if things are stacked against us? So what if we took a little beating? It's no time to quit! When the going get rough the rough get going! You pull yourself up by the bootstraps and jump back into the fray!

Lee: Does that mean we have to our kicked again?

Naruto: No! It means we use our wits and regain our edge!

Alex: Amen! Preach on brother Naruto!

Shikamaru: The dwarf is right! It ain't over til it's

Naruto: Tsunade! We're heading back down that road toward Hang Nail! Let me know if we run into anybody on the way there.

Tsunade: You're…You're going back? To Hang Nail? , tarred and feathered? Just going back?

Naruto: That's right! And as for me. I'm holding my head held high and walking like I got a purpose!

Lee: But…But, uh…er..

Alex: We're heading back? Now?

Naruto: Relax guys. It's twelve miles back to town. You gotta trust me on this. I think I've got a plan.

Lee: You think you have a plan?

Alex: Trust you? Following a man with a brand on his butt and bells on his ankles doesn't inspire a whole lot of trust!

Naruto: I suggest we break for a bathroom huddle to discuss my plan.

Shikamaru: Let's see what he comes up with.

Ten minuets later…

Tsunade: Okay you walk five miles and come across two beggars fighting over a dead chipmunk by the roadside. They hear the ringing chorus of bells approaching and stop to look up and watch you approach.

Naruto: I smile and extend my arms in a friendly manner. 'My friends!' I say, 'Look how the people of Hang Nail treat the poor and unfortunate!'

Tsunade: Uh, they look shocked. 'They did these things to you? Why?'

Lee: All we did was ask to drink from their well!

Tsunade: One of the beggars looks at you in disbelief. 'But my friend, we were heading for that place. We were told that the people of Hang Nail were generous and kind to the downtrodden!'

Naruto: 'Of course that's what you heard. They find great sport in mistreating those of no means. They spread that rumor to attract others so that they may give them the same treatment we received.' Tsunade I show them the note they pinned to my chest.

Lee: We are going back there to teach them a lesson! Join us! Won't you?

Alex: Down with the rich!

Shikamaru: We've got to teach those s that they cant treat beggars like this!

Tsunade: Well, I guess the beggars would be sufficiently angered by your allegations to join up with you.

Naruto: Hoody Hoo! I tell them to fall into rank. Then we'll proceed down the road. Don't forget you have to roll for random encounters every turn on a patrolled road!

Tsunade: (Thinking) What the hell are they up to?

Twenty minuets later…

Tsunade: Okay you walk about two miles and you run into two almsmen and a panhandler!

Naruto: What's the verdict, Shikamaru? These guys qualify as beggars?

Shikamaru: Yer damn straight they do! Go ahead and recruit them. That puts us at fifty-eight total! Two more and we'll have six mobs! We're well on our way to our quota!

Lee: Outstanding!

Alex: This just might work!

Tsunade: Beggar mobs! I know what you guys are up to. don't even think I'm going to let you get away with it.

Naruto: Sorry Tsunade you can't stop us. We happen to know that 75 of all random encounters along a patrolled road in a temperate zone are beggar encounters!

Lee: And they are encountered in groups of 1D10! By the time we get to Hang Nail we estimate we'll have an army of at least 150 beggars!

Alex: Which works out to be 15 mobs!

Shikamaru: That's assuming we walk a twenty minute-mile pace. That's two encounters per mile for a total of twenty four encounters!

A wee bit later….

Tsunade: Okay your beggar army sweeps over the town of Hang Nail like a swarm of locusts subduing everyone that crosses their path! Buildings are set ablaze, wagons are over turned, the shrine in the middle of the market is toppled.

Naruto: Great! I'll grab the six beggars I kept in reserve since us four have technically been relegated to beggar status we should constitute a beggar mob per the rules. I'll lead our mob to the tavern. We'll quickly overbear anyone we find there. During the commotion, Shikamaru will break off to retrieve our belongings!

Lee: Where do they keep the tar and feathers? I'm going to double-dip that barkeep!

Alex: Don't forget the bells! We'll need lots of bells.

Shikamaru: Sweet, sweet, revenge!

_The End_

_Me: That's it you know I really wanted to do a KODT crossover and I really enjoyed it very much. And I hope you do as well. Now you know where I got the phrase 'As always Hoody Hoo!' so until next time this is Jlargent signing off for now._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	8. Waves of the past

**Spies in Konoha**

**Chapter 7: Waves of the past.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Sorry for the delay but a computer virus messed up the keyboard and deleted all my other stories._

_Clover: Are Sam and I ever going to get married?_

_Me: Soon I promise you; I finished watching the Devil May Cry anime, which seriously rocks by the way. And all three of the Naruto movies, and the Bleach movie. Clover will you please handle the disclaimers. _

_Clover: Jlargent does not own Naruto or Totally Spies. Hey what ever happened to Sauske?_

_Me: Last I checked he was still being chased by the fan club. Fact: The Hawaiian alphabet has twelve characters. And here we go on with the show. _

Naruto's POV

We traveled for about two weeks searching for any trace of Itachi Uchiha to deliver the news that his younger brother Sauske died saving my life as well as the life of my two fiancés Hinata and Alex and to pardon him of his crimes of parricide in exchange that he returns to resurrect his fallen clan. It appears that Hinata's father finally accepted me for who I really am and decided to give us his blessing for me to marry his daughter. And it helped that Tsunade pressured him into it, I mentally pictured Hinata's father in a meeting with Tsunade and coming out shaken as though he has seen into the seventh circle of hell and threatened to be sent there unless he agrees to have Hinata marry me.

It wasn't easy due to the fact that the other Akatsuki members went into hiding after we killed Sasori but we eventually turned up a lead that a figure in a black cloak with red cloud patterns were spotted in wave country. The former mist ninja Hoshigaki Kisame would be there along with Itachi so we journeyed to the land of waves to find them.

We stopped by Tazuna's home and was greeted with an older Inari and his friend Yukina "Naruto how have you been?" I smiled as I introduced him to Alex and Hinata "I've been doing fine Inari. I promised that I would return someday didn't I?"I said as we went into the house, "You have a really nice place here Inari." Alex commented as I noticed the torn picture that was there two years ago repaired and restored and I take a good look at the man that Inari called his father. For the next three hours we talked about what we're doing finally it was time to go to sleep, I lay on the couch staring at the ceiling thinking back to when I first arrived here two years ago. Hard to believe that I arrived here on my first - ed mission and it turned into a B-ranked mission almost overnight it was almost comical if it weren't for the fact that I almost died and lost one of the most influential person I ever met.

Early the next morning before anyone woke up I left the house and traveled down a path I haven't walked since that day two years ago, thirty minuets later I stood in front of the two graves of my first enemy and my friend Zabuza and Haku I reached into my bag and pulled out two sticks of incense and a match book, I placed the sticks in front of the graves and lit them I held my hands in prayer and stood there for five minuets until finally I released my hands and stood there "Hey it's me Haku, Naruto Uzumaki it's been awhile hasn't it. I guess a lot has happened since that day and I admit sometimes I almost gave up upon my dreams but I met a beautiful by the name of Alex and she truly understands what it's like to sacrifice for one's dreams. I really hope that you're happy up in heaven both you and Zabuza. I guess I'll see you soon. Goodbye my friend." I sighed and turned away from the graves, I jumped as a shuriken landed at my feet I looked up and see Kisame standing in the trees.

(At This point play D.M.C. by rungran)

"Heh I knew you'd be here brat. Always the sentimental fool visiting Zabuza's grave I hope you're ready to join him because you are about to die here today." with those words he leapt down with his giant sword attempting to cut me in half I leap back to avoid the blade "Where's Itachi?" Kisame smirked as he attacks again "Hmm if you defeat me and _maybe_ I'll tell you where you can find him." he taunted as he continues his assault and to be honest I was hoping that he would refuse all the more reason to use a new move I've been working on first, I first create twenty shadow clones and then we all focused our charka into our fists "Charka Shotgun X Twenty!" and a hail of charka flew from our hands Kisame does his best to block but a good number hit some critical areas on the body I cursed and dispelled the clones and summoned a charka sword and decided to risk having my charka eaten by going up against him one on one by having a smaller blade I dealt a decent amount of damage to him but having a larger sword allows him to use it as a shield to deflect my sword to protect his vital spots finally leapt back outside of his attack radius "Now that's a new trick brat." Kisame commented as he slung his sword over his shoulder to prepare for another round of fighting "Yeah and here's another Charka Spear!" I shouted as my sword extended to become as long as a spear catching Kisame by surprise he tried blocking with his sword but it was too late the tip of the spear pierces his heart and pushes him into a nearby tree and the tip poked through the other side of the tree.

(End song right now.)

I retracted the spear and I walk over to Kisame's prone body as he lies there with various wounds seeping out from his cloak "Now before you die I'll ask you again; where is Itachi Uchiha you chum eating scumbag?" Kisame smiled evilly "He's with your friends brat. And you won't to be able to save them." he laughed weakly as the life drains from his body I stare in shock as I realize that he would be right, no he's wrong I _will _save them. Even if I have to sacrifice myself to do it, and may heaven help him if he harms Alex and Hinata because there will be no mercy for him.

Alex's POV

Here I am facing Itachi the er of his clan, the one who caused so much grief for Naruto, I know lady Tsunade asked us to bring him in alive but he is not giving us much of a choice. I was already on the receiving end of at least two Tsukuyomi making me see the s of my closest friends at my hands. Unfortunately I'm all alone seeing as my friends were hit as well and were rendered out cold "Interesting, you managed to endure two Tsukuyomi attacks it makes me wonder how much more you can handle." before he could move a kunai landed in front of him "Enough Itachi ." I looked at the source and see Naruto standing in the doorway, Itachi looked at him with disdain Kisame was a fool to think that he could deal with you on his own. It looks like if you want something done right one must do it oneself." Naruto held a kunai in a defensive position "I don't want to kill you Itachi. Your brother wouldn't want that. I'm here to tell you that by order of Lady Tsunade the fifth Hokage you are hereby pardoned for you crimes in exchange you must perform an act of community service by resurrecting your clan. Your younger brother Sauske died in the line of duty as such you must bear the responsibility of your clan." Naruto said as he stepped through the door for the first time I saw Itachi register surprise at the news that his brother died. Finally he looked at us and held his hands out "I will come with you quietly. I ask that you help me destroy the Akatsuki because their aim could mean the end of the world." Itachi explained that they want to capture other jinchuriki like Alex and me in hopes to bring forth a large demon and control it in a bid for world tion. It seems that we have no choice but to destroy the Akatsuki if we hope to save the world.

_To be continued._

_Me: Like I said I apologize for the delay but now I'm back. Next time: Itachi's back home but he receives a less than warm welcome from Sakura can she forgive him? Find out next time._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	9. Home

**Spies in Konoha**

**Chapter 8: Home**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Hi it's me again as we speak it's two days until Christmas. And you can expect the pressure is on to buy the perfect gift for friends and family. But I don't really have to worry about that. And I wish you all a very merry Christmas and a happy new year. I just want to wish you that because by the time you read this Christmas would be over._

_Sai: Is it because you don't have any friends and you don't like your family all that much?_

_Me: Hey that's not true I love my sisters my older brother and my mom and my dad it's the rest of my family that I can't stand but they're family so you have to give them some leniency for that. Despite me being mentally unstable._

_Sai: Whatever Jlargent does own Naruto or Totally Spies. So feel free to sue him all you want._

_Me: That's it you are so dead. (Proceeds to toss Sai out to the ravenous horde of mutant Plot bunnies.) Please ignore that idiot. Typical disclaimers apply. Fact: men can read smaller print; women can hear better._

Itachi's POV

I have finally returned home for what has been so long of a time the last time I was here I tried to capture the nine tailed fox spirit that resided in Naruto. And now I have returned because I am the sole heir of my clan, which means it, falls onto me to restore the Uchiha clan. When I heard that my younger brother Sauske died killing Orochimaru to say I was surprised would be quite an understatement. The fifth Hokage agreed to give me amnesty for my crimes in exchange I must restore my clan as a form of 'community service'

I awake in my old room my eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness of the night quickly remembering that I'm home, it has been three days since my return and I've kept pretty much to myself but deep down I know that there would be those who would rather want me dead that to see me stay in the village. I glance at the clock and it read 2:15 a.m. sighing I get up from my bed to take a walk around Konoha to familiarize myself to my hometown and to clear my head of the thoughts that have been troubling my mind as of late. My betrayal to the Akatsuki would draw a great deal of attention it would not be long until the other members would come to hunt me down and eliminate me.

My thoughts were broken as I realize where I was, I was standing in front of the Haruno residence my mind drifted back to the members of the Haruno clan I believe that I met their daughter Sakura, I turned to leave wondering why I wandered there "Itachi? What are you doing here at such an ungodly hour?" a voice spoke I turned to see Sakura with a kunai in her hand "Nothing of any importance to you." I said calmly "I would gladly kill you myself but Lady Tsunade decreed that no one is to even touch you. So until you have a child I'll spare you for now." with those words she turned to return to her home "Why?" I asked with those words she stopped in her tracks "Why do you hate me so much? I haven't warranted any reason for you to kill me." I asked calmly as Sakura turned to face me "Why? Because you killed your entire clan, your mother and your father leaving Sauske with deep emotional scars that never healed, and because of that he died because of the hate he had for you." Sakura was all but crying as she spoke to me.

I sighed and held Sakura close "It's okay I am sorry." I said as I was stroking her hair as she cried into my shoulder "To be honest I did not do it at all. I was away on assignment and by the time I returned the massacre has already taken place. I do not know who has done this or why but I swear upon my life that I shall avenge them. After that I can focus on rebuilding my clan." Sakura pulled away from me in surprise "If you didn't do it who did?" I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know but I have my suspicions I heard rumors of a separatist group during my time as an ANBU member whose motivations and goals are shrouded in secretary. Keep in mind that the Uchiha clan was the most powerful clan in all of Konoha and would most likely draw attention to several enemies both from within the village and from other shinobi villages. So you would expect a laundry list of enemies that my clan has made over the years." I said as I turned to return to the Uchiha district "I wish to apologize for my actions, I was wrong to accuse you and I hope you can forgive me. I smiled, a rare action even by my standards "I humbly accept your apology and I would like to invite your family to have dinner at my home in two days." Sakura was taken aback by my request "I'll talk to my parents but I would like to." she said as she turned to head back into her home seeing her reaffirms my resolve to find the murderer of my clan and bring him to justice.

_To be continued._

_Me: Next time the mystery deepens as Naruto and Itachi search for clues as the enemy does everything in their power to stop them. Will they find out who orchestrated the Uchiha massacre? Find out in the next chapter of Spies in Konoha._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	10. Truths and lies

**Spies in Konoha**

**Chapter 9: Truths and lies.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Well here we are with a new chapter of the New Year._

_Itachi: Well it's about time._

_Me: Hey I had to take a break before writing this and to decide how to proceed with the story._

_Itachi: Jlargent does not own Naruto or Totally Spies so the typical disclaimers apply if you do sue him you will taste my Tsukoyomi._

_Me: I really appreciate the feedback so keep reviewing. Fact: Amount American Airlines saved in 1987 by eliminating one olive from each salad served first class: $40,000._

Naruto's POV

Now that Itachi has returned everyone seemed to be on edge as though he could try something at anytime. I can't say that I blame them someone has gone to great lengths to frame Itachi for the murder of his clan the question is who and why. Itachi mentioned a group of people who feel that Konoha has gotten too soft and feels that they should take control of the village. I wouldn't be surprised that they would do it an investigation at the Uchiha district revealed traces of an unknown charka signature. And it was later revealed that that the murder weapon in question was plain ordinary ink looking into the ANBU records there is only one person who fit's the profile to the letter. And we're going to interrogate him.

Itachi and I stand in front of the Root Organization entrance and we make our way in. we penetrate the inner sanctum of the organization and we had yet to meet a single member until at last we arrived to the center of the complex and there waiting for us was several ninjas and they promptly surrounded us in a tight circle when a voice spoke from out of nowhere obviously addressing to us "Ah welcome Itachi and you brought company as well, the nine-tailed demon variety to boot. Pardon my lack of manners my name is Danzo the founder of the Root Organization. My men shall welcome you properly." the mysterious figure turned and walked away to leave us to face his entire army Itachi spoke up "Naruto I can handle these weaklings I want you to go on ahead." I protested "But Itachi I know you're good but not even you can handle this many guys at once." Itachi smirked "I have the perfect jutsu in mind for this situation. But I need you to clear out so that I won't kill you by accident. Now go I'll catch up with you in a moment." with those words I ran ahead leaving Itachi to face a large number of enemies I could only hope that he keeps his promise.

I ran down several corridors until at last I arrived in a large empty room and there was Danzo standing there all bandaged up "Give it up Danzo whatever you're planning won't work." after a moment of silence he started laughing a slight chuckle building into a full blown maniacal laugh "It's too late to stop my plans to take over Konoha, I admit I did not expect Sauske to kill Orochimaru, that was a slight setback my initial plan was to form an alliance with the Sound Village in an attempt at a coup. But I have no choice but to use plan B; Kill Tsunade and place the blame on Itachi. After all it has worked once before." I stare in shock "You killed the Uchiha clan? Why?" Danzo merely smirked "I asked Itachi's father for help to try to wrest control of Konoha from that fool Sarutobi and they refused telling me 'As long as the Uchiha clan resides in Konoha they shall fight to protect the village from fools like myself. ' in retaliation I had my men kill those idealistic fools leaving Sauske alive so that he could say that it was his dear older brother that committed the massacre was a stroke of genius on my part. All that was left was to wait for the opportune moment for me to recruit Sauske to join me and then I would eventually take over. But having him placed in squad seven with you was unforeseen. But now that you know the truth I'm afraid that you will die here along with that fool Itachi." with those words he removed his bandages, apparently the bandages were just a ruse he looked as though he was always healthy and fit with a smirk he rushed me and slammed a fist into my midsection sending me into the wall on the other side of the room.

I groaned as Danzo grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and lifted me up he looked into my eyes filled with contempt and hatred "You are really pathetic, I expected more of the fox-demon." he looked in surprise as I hit him from behind as my shadow-clone dissipated, he turned around as I created a Odama Rasengan slamming him in the chest sending him flying into the wall and creating a rather unique impression I turned to head back to Itachi. Suddenly, I sensed that Danzo was still alive, after a huge hit like that there was no way he could be alive I dodge a fist from Danzo, he stood there like it was nothing "Surprised? I never told anyone about my kekkei genkai I call it 'absolute restoration' it's quite useful; whenever I receive critical injuries my body heals itself completely no matter how many times you try to kill me I'll come back as good as new. Which means you will tire out before I do." he said as he began an all out assault upon my body. In the span of three minuets Danzo inflicted several cuts and cracked at least three ribs and broke my left arm rendering me helpless, as Danzo loomed over me I shot a charka gun in desperation point blank at his head he merely caught it and extinguishes it with his bare hands "Pathetic. Like I said earlier I expected more from you too bad perhaps in the next life you would stand a better chance." he said as he raised his sword high in the air meaning to slice my head off in one smooth motion.

"Fire style: Dragon of black flames." I heard Itachi say as a black dragon shot from his mouth striking Danzo head on. Itachi grabs my right hand as I watch Danzo's body burn by the power of the black flames "By the time the flames die out there will be nothing left of him not even ashes. I apologize for being late those fools were a lot stronger than I expected." I sighed and smiled as I grabbed his right hand in a handshake "Thank you Itachi I owe you." I said as we left the complex. Now that the Root Organization has been destroyed I can focus on marrying my two fiancée's.

_To be continued. _

_Next time: The big day has finally arrived the wedding of the year; Naruto marries Alex and Hinata and you are invited to attend. And the guest list will include some familiar faces. Tune in for the next installment of Spies in Konoha._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	11. Wedding day rumble

**Spies in Konoha**

**Chapter 10: Wedding day rumble.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Hi and welcome to another installment of Spies in Konoha._

_Naruto: Jlargent does not own me or Totally spies, no money is being made off of this story._

_Me: I have an announcement to make; be prepared for some surprises coming up on the next chapter. Fact: City with the most Rolls Royce's per capita: Hong Kong._

Alex's POV

I wake up full of nervous energy after all today's my wedding day and since the downfall of the ROOT organization Naruto has spent so much time focusing on the wedding details. I stretch and climb out of bed and pull the curtains open bright light illuminating the room in daylight, giving me a wonderful view of the village it was now in the middle of autumn since my arrival here, Naruto was right the view form the window is amazing as the leaves fall from the trees creates almost a serene feel in the air.

Countdown t-minus three hours until the big moment I've already chosen my bridesmaids Sam and Clover and Hinata chose Sakura and Ino as her bridesmaids Gaara was chosen to be Naruto's best man and Jerry has crossed over into this world to give me away and Iruka, Naruto's sensei agreed to give him away seeing as he was like a father to him, all of Naruto's friends were invited to the wedding even Princess Koyuki was invited it was a star studded event. I was with the girls getting into our wedding dresses the girls congratulating us and wishing us the best, in fact Tsunade mentioned paying for our honeymoon with money she'd won from a lottery the week before. I did not think about it at first to mention that Tsunade has a horrible amount of luck and if she'd ever win a game of chance trouble would soon follow. Finally I arrive at the altar with Hinata I'm wearing a gold-colored wedding dress and Hinata is wearing a lavender colored dress, Naruto standing in between us wearing a black tuxedo with a corsage of foxgloves.

As we say our vows I could not help but have a nagging notion that something bad is about to happen as Tsunade announce us as husband and wives as the three of us kissed that feeling was still there it continued even as Naruto started singing 'Nothing but a good time' by Poison at the reception as a tribute to his sensei's Kakashi and Jiriaya not to mention using his shadow clones to play the instruments as well. I started to laugh at the comparisons to the lyrics everyone has gotten into the swing of the party forgetting previous problems. All of a sudden a loud explosion erupted and a thick cloud of dust followed blinding everyone for a few moments, when it finally dissipated there stood the remaining member of the Akatsuki along with several ninjas with cloud patterns on the headband and other ninjas with rock patterns on the headband Hidan. The immortal merely shrugged his shoulders and smirked "I apologize for being so late but we had to bring some friends who are dying to give their best wishes to the new couple." with those words the attack begins.

(Play Bloody Tears from Castlevania.)

Almost immediately Naruto and I had the bad luck to face Tobi the most pathetic member of the Akatsuki "Tobi is a good boy. Tobi will kill you both." Naruto snarled, "Can it. We know who you really are." Tobi straightened up and his voice and demeanor changed instantly the voice that spoke from behind the mask was deeper and more cold lacking any emotion "I'm impressed that you discovered who I really am." Naruto smirked "Well when we rummaged through the ROOT archives you were mentioned." the voice spoke as though he was having a casual conversation in the midst of an epic battle going on around him was an everyday occurrence "Ah the ROOT. That brings back such thoughtful memories, tell me how is Danzo these days?" Naruto's smile disappeared "He's dead. So will you when we're through with you Madra Uchiha. Why did you bring reinforcements here? On my wedding day?" Madra shrugged his shoulders "The reason is we all of us wanted something; the Cloud nins wanted a Hyuuga member so I'm giving them the option to grab any one of them they want, the Stone nins want revenge for their humiliating defeat at the hands of Minato Namikaze what better way for them to get revenge than to go after his son you? And as for us we want the Kyuubi's power it's really a win/win/win situation for all parties involved." Madra simply spoke as he removed his mask to reveal black hair cut short the lower part of his mouth covered by a mask similar to Kakashi's and a pair of eyes that seem to be depthless in loathing and hatred.

We engage Madra using every jutsu in our arsenal but to no avail, as we continue the fight he effectively counters our attacks **Alex I have an idea. Combine both of your charkas and attack him together.** The fox spoke to me in my mind I looked into Naruto's eyes and I could tell he heard it too, we broke away from Madra and stood a good thirty feet away I held my right hand and pointed my index finger at him preparing to fire a Charka Gun at him but he's already seen that trick so that's why we are going to surprise him. Naruto summoned a Charka Sword and charged directly at him "Hmph a futile charge at me? Fine I'll slice you in one strike." with that he raised his sword high and I fired hitting Naruto in the back propelling him like a rocket the Charka Sword hitting Madra in the chest Naruto then pulled his sword out and sliced his head off in one smooth motion.

All around us the battles raged as Itachi dispatched two Cloud nins he calmly fought his enemies as though he was sharpening his rusty skills from his ANBU days perhaps it was just as well, Kakashi and Guy fought their opponents as a single unit it's hard to believe that they have a rivalry, and even Tsunade is proving to everyone why she deserves the title of the fifth Hokage and legendary Sannin. Eventually the fighting ended and the enemy was forced to retreat.

(End Song.)

I sit down on a bench exhausted from battle fatigue that much adrenaline pumping into my system eventually exhausts you even if I do have demonic powers Naruto sits down next to me faring no better "One hell of a way to celebrate a wedding huh?" he joked despite being to tired to even lift my arms I chuckled "Just wait until the honeymoon Naruto, me and Hinata are going to really put you through your paces." Naruto grabbed my hand and we kissed becoming more and more oblivious to the sounds of everyone around us celebrating a victory over overwhelming odds and surviving. Truly being a shinobi means protecting your loved ones and I have two reasons to fight, at last we separate breathing hard from lack of air "Come on Naruto let's head home." Alex said as she pulled me from the bench we walk down the road holding hands only stopping to get Hinata we head to my apartment to celebrate being man with two wives.

_To be concluded._

_Me: That's right the final chapter is coming so stay tuned to the final chapter of Spies in Konoha._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	12. Ten years later

**Spies in Konoha**

**Chapter 11: Ten years later.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Hello and welcome to the final chapter of SIK. And I tell you out of all of my stories this has got to be my favorite to work on and a part of me is sad that it's over but I leave something behind; a chance for others to try the same type of story. That's all there is to it._

_Naruto: I had a blast being in this fic, Jlargent Does not own Totally Spies or me. So what's your next story going to be?_

_Me: I haven't really decided yet I have so many story ideas bouncing around in my head it's not even funny. Fact; State with the highest percentage of people who walk to work: Alaska._

Naruto's POV

I stand by lady Tsunade's grave I could hardly believe that she died in her sleep six years ago when Shizune found her. It was assumed that she died of alcohol poisoning due to the large quantities of sake she consumes on a daily basis, but an autopsy later found that she had a large tumor causing cancer. When I heard the news I was thoroughly devastated she was lake a grandmother to me, that's why I always call her grandma as a term of endearment at least she died peacefully an act few ninjas ever accomplish. And for four years after that my sensei Jiraiya ran the village until I was old enough and according to Tsunade's last will and testament when I became old enough I was to be made Hokage so now I stand here wearing a duster similar to my father's but orange with black flames black pants and my Jonin vest, I place yellow lilies across her gravestone "Hey Baa-chan it's me I cant really believe it but I'm finally Hokage I only wish you were here today to see me now. I must go now but I'm celebrating my anniversary tonight and the wives are going to kill me if I'm late." I chuckled as I proceeded to head toward my home.

Along the way I stop by Ino's flower shop to buy some foxgloves and white roses "Hey Ino how's it going?" I ask Ino as she hands me the flowers she smiled as she rubs her stomach "Not too bad Sakura and I can't wait to bring our children into the world." Perhaps I should explain, ever since the battle against the ROOT organization Itachi spent most of his free time with Ino and Sakura until at last he married the both of them two years ago apparently there was an old law that dictates that the last member of a clan has the right to have as many wives and or husbands as he or she wants for the sole purpose of resurrecting their clan (Which probably explains the reason how I married Alex and Hinata). I personally can't wait to greet the first Uchiha heirs that are to arrive into this world in a long long time "Well you and Sakura take care now I'll come by tomorrow to talk to Itachi." I said as I left the shop. Life inside the village has become peaceful all threats have been stopped and relations with all of the other villages are peaceful, in fact the other hidden villages have begun to prosper due to the era of peace. All throughout the village time passes children are born into a village where hope and peace reigns and as long as I am Hokage I will keep it that way. On my way home I pass several of my friends and their children and I am blessed to know that they are carrying on the will of fire like Iruka-Sensei told me all those years ago.

I step through the door of my home to be greeted by my two children Hinato my daughter and Minato my son they are twins actually they were born at the same time, Minato bears a striking resemblance to me but has the dark exotic skin of her mother Alex and Hinata's pale lavender eyes and has my blonde hair Minato is like his father always the prankster I can't tell you how many times I fall for his tricks but I love him all the same, Hinato has Hinata's hair and eyes but she also has that determined spirit that makes her mothers beautiful "Hey daddy guess what? We both passed the Genin exams." I already knew since Iruka told me but I acted surprised for their sakes "You did that's great!" I exclaim as I hug my children I mentally cringed hoping that they won't be placed with Kakashi, the last thing I need is to have my children taught by a pervert. I walk into the living room and see Alex and Hinata sitting on the couch talking to Sam and Clover, I lean down and kiss them and hand them the flowers. That night the five of us ate a special dinner prepared by Alex as we ate I realize how fortunate I am to have a loving, caring family I call my own and I would not trade this experience for anything in the world. Later that night I climb into bed with my wives and I sleep knowing that the future is getting brighter and brighter.

_The End._

_Me: Well that's it folks. I would like to thank all of those who reviewed and to my sister who gave me some good ideas for this fic some of which I ignored but overall great ideas nonetheless. Stay tuned for my next story._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
